medieval_fantasyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Racial Classes
Racial Classes There exist many racial classes be it basic humans or nonhumans. There isn't an exact number of set races found in Naveth but there are archetypes. The following currently is known are: Humans Humans are the most prominent race within the continent of Naveth. They've built a stable civilization all across the continent after countless wars between other races. They're currently allied between several races such as the Dwarves and Kobolds. More is to come on their lore. 'Dwarves' Dwarves are the race that lives in the mountains of Naveth. They are known for their craftsmanship with weapons by all races. They utilized large weapons for their short stature and have a strong affinity with muskets and other firearms. Elves Elves are in a secluded area of Naveth, where no one would dare to attack them. The Elves are the elite, having their magics and weaponry that are more powerful than what humans have. They have a strong affinity with the bow. A more detailed history of the elves can be found here. ☀Located in the North-Eastern portion of Naveth mostly forest with a giant mountain range within the northernmost territory. Past the mountain range is a rough and tundra-like terrain/land that once belonged to the extinct Snow Elves. Undead The Undead come from the Plagued Lands, spots of condensed magic on Naveth. Individuals that die in spots of condensed magic have the possibility of transforming into the undead. Another way of transformation into becoming undead is with immense regret to decide to become undead through a painful process. Most Undead aren't sentient and come after those who have "life" in them. They do not have an affinity with weapons but they cannot perceive pain or other emotions. More information about the Undead can be found here. 'Orcs' Orcs are known as a threat to all cultures as they’re a race of blood-lusting creatures. As a result of the rampage and bloodlust, they were hunted down by the Human Kingdom and their alliances from countless times in history until being distanced off onto a corner of Naveth in the East. There the Orcs attempt to reclaim their peak strength but often fail to. They have an affinity with most weapons but are very unintelligent. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ 'Kobold' Kobolds are a small lizard-like race that originates from ancient dragons. Their ancestors are the ancient dragons which, through thousands of years, have turned into what kobolds are now. Kobolds are the jack of all trades when it comes to skills. They are skilled in nearly every form of skills such as Alchemy, Smiting, Engineering, brewing, and more. Kobold's specialty from all the skills is engineering though as they are known for their deadly traps and hunter lures. Being skilled in so many things, they are naturally very intelligent but are very physically weak. Kobolds are located northwest of the Elves in the swampy lands, using its natural ingredients to make lots of potions and other equipment for trading and selling. The capital, however, is an island on the east of the continent. Category:Human Category:Dwarf Category:Elf Category:Kobold Category:Orcs Category:Demon Category:God Category:Races